


Shuichi's Punishment

by UnrealKibbles89



Series: Shuichi voyeurism [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught spying, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Handjob, Forced Kissing, Non consensual handjob, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealKibbles89/pseuds/UnrealKibbles89
Summary: The girls catch Shuichi spying on them
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Shuichi voyeurism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Shuichi's Punishment

"O-Ok I-I can... do... this, I'm going to spy on the girls while they... change... into their... swimsuits" Shuichi was standing outside the girls changing room in the pool and he knew that Himiko, Tsumigi, Tenko and Angie were inside getting changed into their swimsuits and he was going to peek inside but was worried about getting caught spying. he finally had enough courage and slowly opened the door and peeked his head in a small amount but not enough for him to be noticed, he could see the girls all exposed and his face went red and flustered as he kept watching them.

Angie, Himiko and Tsumugi were all wearing Nothing but their underwear and Tenko was stood completely naked and Shuichi had a complete view of her ass which he kept his eyes centred on as he heard the girls talking "Nyahaha! They're so big, Tsumugi! Do you mind if I touch them?" Angie was pointing and reaching her hand toward Tsumugi's chest "What? I mean...it's embarrassing if you touch them..." she covered her chest and hid it from Angie. "Mrgrnyeh..." Himiko began groaning and cupped her chest in her hands "What's wrong Himiko?" Tenko was asking her out of concern "N-Nothing" she moved her hands away from her chest giving Shuichi a new view to see "It would just be a waste of magic to grow them that big anyway..." she looked disappointed with how small her chest was compared to the other girls "...Ohhh, I understand now!" Tenko smiled at her "Don't worry! they're nicely shaped! beauty is better than size anyway!!!" Shuichi was about to back away and leave but was caught by Tenko "SHUICHI? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT?" Shuichi immediately turned around and began running but Tenko without any hesitation ran out the room and chased after him and caught up with him in almost an instant, she grabbed him and put him in a headlock from behind "YOU DEGENERATE MALE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SPY ON US? WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she drags him back into the locker room and throws him against the wall and crosses her arms and all the girls stare at him all with different looks on their faces.

Tenko looked angry and didn't cover herself for some reason, Himiko was just blushing and covering her chest, Tsumgi just looked embarrassed and was also covering her chest, and Angie didn't seem bothered and wasn't covering herself. the four girls were all just staring at Shuichi and he didn't know what to do and felt embarrassed for being caught by them. 

Tenko began yelling at Shuichi again "SHUCIHI! WHY WERE YOU WATCHING US?" Shuichi's face began turning red and he felt his cock beginning to harden from the sight of four naked girls all standing in front him "I-I'm sorry..... For spying..." Tenko shouted at him "JUST SAYING SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU WERE BEING A PERVERT YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED SOMEHOW, WE SHOULD THINK OF A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" Tenko continued to yell at her but Shuichi wasn't 100% listening because he was distracted by her body, he felt his cock getting harder and he tried hiding it from the girls but failed "OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUICHI! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HARD RIGHT NOW, *scoff* TYPICAL FOR A DEGENERATE MALE TO BE SO PERVERTED" he moved his hands to cover his crotch and hide his erection, Tenko told him to stay still and not to move at all and she grabbed the other three girls and huddled with them and they began talking about what to do about Shuichi spying on them, they all started to give her their ideas.

"We should just make him leave and continue on with our pool party," Tsumugi told everyone her idea but Tenko didn't think it would be a punishment for him "I personally don't think he needs to be punished for spying, I take it as a compliment that he finds our bodies attractive" Tenko also shot down Angie idea too saying that Shuichi absolutely needed some type of punishment for spying on the girls "Shuichi was being a pervert by spying on us while he was changing into our swimsuits and now he has a fucking boner, he is a degenerate who needs to be punished" Shuichi was just sitting while lying against a wall and didn't hear anything the girls were saying and he thought he would be able to sneak away while they were distracted, he slowly stood up and crept away towards the door and almost made it out unnoticed but was caught by Tenko again and she ran up to him and grabbed him "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED BEFORE YOU CAN LEAVE!" she picked him up and threw him onto the floor and then into the wall and Angie then whispered something in Tenko's and the other girls ears old they were whispering again.

"I think I have the perfect way to punish Shuichi" "What is it, Angie? this degenerate needs to be punished so let me hear it" Angie began smiling and closed her eyes as she answered the question "Since Shuichi was being a pervert towards us then we should be perverts towards him" Himiko was confused towards what exactly she meant "NYEH? What exactly do you mean Angie?" "I mean that he was a pervert so we should be perverts too!" Tenko began partially to understand what she meant and the girls all began whispering again and Shuichi was trying to listen to what they were saying but couldn't hear anything. 

eventually, the girls all stopped speaking and all turned to look back at Shuichi and the four of them all slowly walked over to him which made him feel confused to what was happening and suddenly Tenko grabs Shuihi's hands and holds them above his head "H-HEY, w-what are you-" She tightened her grip on his arms and Angie crouched down beside him and Tsumugi and Himiko did the same "SHUT UP DEGENERATE!" Tenko shouted at him and then Angie suddenly grabbed his pants and slowly began pulling them down causing Shuichi's face to heat up "H-HEY! STOP THAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tenko then slapped Shuichi in the face and told him to be quiet. Suddenly Himiko stood up and starting bushing "S-Sorry but I changed my mind I don't think we should **_RAPE_** Shuichi it seems a bit far I'm just going to get dressed and go back to my dorm" She quickly put her clothes back on and left the locker room "W-wait.... y-your going to r-rape me?" The three girls turned their heads to look at him "Yes Shuichi, You were being a pervert so we will be perverts and by the way, this was Angie's idea" Tenko stopped speaking and Angie continued to remove his pants.

She pulled his pants down to his ankles and pulled them off completely and threw them to the side and then she grabbed his boxers and was about to pull them down "W-WAIT! D-DON'T-" Tenko smacked her hand over Shuichi's mouth to make him shut up "BE QUIET DEGENERATE!" Angie smiled again and began pulling Shuichi's boxers down, he tried to move and shout at them to leave him alone but Tenko had a tight grip oh his hands above his head and her other hand was tightly pressed against his mouth and Shuichi was completely unable to speak, Angie pulls Shuichi's boxers to his feet and pulls them off and throws them to the side with his pants and his hard cock was visible for the girls to see, his face began turning red from embarrassment and the girls all had red faces too, Shuchi closed his legs shut to hide himself from the girls but Angie just grabs his legs and pulls them apart "Don't try to cover yourself Shuichi" Shuichi tried to speak but was being muffled by Tenko pressing her hand against his mouth so all he could say was some muffled shouts and the girls ignored him.

Angie reached her hands forward and grabbed hold of his cock which made Shuichi flinch and start shaking, he kicked his legs to make Angie get off him but instead, she tells Tsumugi to hold his legs still and she listens, Tsumgi kneels down behind Angie and grabs Shuichi ankles and holds them still and Shuichi tries to kick her off him but to no avail. Angie grabs his cock again and leans her head forward and gently licks his tip making him shiver from the feeling, Angie opened her mouth and placed his cock in her mouth and begins to start sucking and Shuichi tried fighting but couldn't do anything no matter how much he tried Tenko suddenly moved her hand away from his mouth and placed it behind his head and pulls his head closes to her crotch "LICK IT" he began to blush more "B-But... d-do I have to?" she told him "YES!" in a strict voice before pulling his head closer to her legs with his nose gently touching her pussy and she shouted at him to lick it again and he tried to refuse again "I-I'-I.... I I'M sorry for spying just please let me go I-" she interrupted him by shouting again "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU SPIED ON US YOU PERVERT SO WE'RE RAPING YOU TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! NOW START LICKING OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! she pulled him slightly closer and he looked up at her with his eyes beginning to flow with tears, he didn't want to make her anymore angry than she already was so he stuck his tongue out and pressed it against her pussy and she gasped and held his head tightly, Shuichi held his tongue back in his mouth and began crying more "I DIDNT SAY THAT YOU COULD STOP! KEEP GOING!" he stuck his tongue out again and began to lick her more while Angie continued to suck his cock and he felt close to his climax he tried warning Angie but couldn't say anything with his head stuck between Tenko's legs.

He came into Angie's mouth making her gag slightly but she knelt up and swallowed as much as she could "WOW so much Shuichi! I hope you still have more inside you, we're not done yet" he pulled his head away from Tenko's crotch "W-What?" he tried closing his legs again but was being stopped by Angie "You heard me, I said that we're not done yet" she grabbed his cock again and began stroking it until he became hard again and once he was hard again he got scared of what was going to happen next "OKAY NOWS MY TURN" Tenko let go of Shuichi's arms and head and moved next to Angie and then Angie moved to where Tenko was standing and she grabbed his hands and held still, Tenko knelt down by Shuchi's crotch and pressed his tip against her entrance "AH-H TENKO... PLEASE...... DON-" she ignored him and told him to just shut up and dropped herself onto him and let out a gasp as she got used to the feeling and when she was ready she started thrusting on top of him and Shuchi started to cry even more "TENKO! PLEASE...... Stop.... PLEASE!" but she ignored him and continued.

Angie crouched down next to him and grabbed his head and pulled him into a forced kiss and moaned as she forced her tongue into his mouth and began feeling around with her tongue and Shuichi tried fighting the kiss but couldn't move away from Angie "Stay still Shuichi" she kissed him harder and then quickly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him, She then pulled his head close to her chest and pressed his mouth against her nipple "Suck my nipple Shuichi" Shuichi began to cry even more and some muffled sobs could be heard coming from his mouth as he did what he was told, Angie lightly moaned as she felt Shuichi sucking on her nipple "WOW Shuichi, you're so good at that, keep going" She held him tighter and he continued to do what she wanted.

Tenko started moaning out loud from pleasure "W-Wow this feels better than I thought it would, I-I want to know how it feels if he cums inside" Shuichi was shocked and scared from hearing what she said, he pulled his head away from Angie as hard as he could and successfully pulled his head free "W-WHAT?" She looked upwards and stares him in the eyes "I said I want you to cum inside me! and I don't care if you don't want that" he tried pulling his hands free but Angie wouldn't let him "B-B- B-BUT..... What about... P-Pregan-" "SHUT UP! I SAID I WANT IT INSIDE!" she started to increase her movement and leaned towards Shuichi and forcefully kissed him and she blushed lightly and tried forrcing her tongue into his mouth but he closed it shut and kept it closed as hard as he could, Tenko keeps trying and eventually is able to force her tongue into his mouth and starts kissing him "~Kiss me back, or else~" He felt scared from her threat so he listened and reciprocated the kiss and Tenko started moaning into his mouth.

Shuichi felt himself reaching his second climax and desperately wanted Tenko to pull out "AH! T-TENKO.... PLEASE! I-I'M ABOUT TO CUM-" she pulled away from the kiss and smiled "GOOD!" Shuichi began to panic and he tried desperately to try and pull out but failed and he came, shooting his cum inside her "AHH.... Shuichi..." she slowly stood up and moved closer to Shuichi "C-Can I go now?" Shuichi was still crying and was starting to feel weaker from using his energy to try and move and using his energy to have sex against his will.

"You can't leave yet Shuichi Tsumugi still has a turn with you" Shuichi turned his head to look at Tsumugi and saw her crawly closer to him, he tried to push her away with his legs but was so weak that he could barely even move them at all, she reached her hand forward and grabbed his cock "Tsumugi.... please.... d-" Tenko smacked both her hands over Shuichi's mouth to muffle his speech "Stop talking Shuichi" Tsumugi started stroking Shuchi's cock but he wasn't able to become hard again "Shuichi I hope that you can get hard again because if you can't we'll do this again" Angie whispered into his ear which scared Shuichi and he really didn't want to have this happen to him again, he began to sobbing and Tsumugi continued to stroke his cock but it still would become hard

Tsumugi then suddenly reached one hand below Shuichi and suddenly pressed her finger against his ass and pressed it inside it and she began to massage his prostate which was able to get him hard again, she continued to massage his prostate as she continued to stroke his cock and quickened her speed and stuck her tongue out and licked it and Shuichi soon after felt himself reaching his third climax, He wanted to make her stop but he was unable to do anything and he came onto Tsumugi's face and she stood up and wiped her face clean, Angie let go of Shuichi's arms and Tenko took her hands off his mouth and the three girls started getting dressed and when they all had their clothes on they all left the room leaving Shuichi alone.

Shuichi tried to stand up but fell over immediately and he wasn't able to move, he was still crying and he felt so weak and tired from what happened that when he tried standing up again he just fell over and passed out and his unconscious body hit the floor with a loud _'THUD'_ and he didn't wake up until much later.

When Shuichi woke up he noticed he wasn't in the locker room anymore instead he was in someone else's dorm and he looked around and saw some magic related items and he assumed he was in Himiko's dorm, he felt his head in pain and saw that it had been bandaged up and that his head had been leading assumably from when he hit the floor, lastly he saw that he was wearing his clothes and that someone must have dressed him while he was unconscious, he assumed that since he was in Himiko's dorm that Himiko must have dressed him, bandaged his head and brought him to his dorm, suddenly the door of the dorm opened and Himiko walked in "Oh Shuichi you're awake! how are you feeling?" Shuichi didn't answer her question and just stared at her, he was still thinking about what Angie, Tenko and Tsumugi did to him and instead he just let out a few frightened sobs, Himiko walked over to him and gave him a hug "Shuichi I'm so sorry about what happened!" he hugged her back and stopped crying.

Himiko tried comforting Shuichi but she couldn't say anything to cheer him up or make him feel better, just the nighttime announcement went off saying that now it was 10 PM and time to sleep and Shuichi was about to leave but when he stood up he fell over again and realised his legs still were still too weak, Himiko helped Shuichi get to his dorm and when he was alone and his dorm door was shut he started crying again and couldn't stop thinking about what happened, he also started getting worried about Tenko getting pregnant, he eventually fell asleep and the next day he stayed in his dorm and didn't leave once. they were all worried about him and Shuichi wanted to say what happened to him but was worried about how Tenko, Angie and Tsmugi would react to him telling so he just stayed silent and silently stayed in his dorm.


End file.
